Claims
by shinchansgirl
Summary: For WritersFunk. Written for .BlaiseRonShippers. Blaise knows what he wants, and he knows how to get it, too. yaoislash. AUish. BlaiseRon, DracoHarry.
1. Chapter 1

Claims  
For: .Blaise Ron Shipper.

Series: HP  
Pairing: BZ/RW  
Request: get-together fic – first time/beginning of relationship. At least 1,000 words.  
Word Count: 1,814

NOTE: sorry this is late, but the first one turned out kinda kinky, and I didn't like it as much, so I didn't get around to typing it. I think you'd like this one better anyways. There are also hints of Crabbe/Goyle/Granger and blatant Harry/Draco.

----------------------------------------------line break.

I saw him there, sitting next to Potter, for what might have been the first time. It wasn't – I had seen him countless times in classes, in the halls, even here in the Great Hall. But the one thing that clicked in our fifth year, the one thing that sparked my interest, had never been there before. I could hear Draco going on about his conquests – it was no secret that the boy, having discovered the secrets of the bedroom the year before, had taken it upon himself to bed nearly every girl in school. Every Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw girl above third year had seen his bed, and even a few Gryffindors, if they were lucky.

"Drake," I asked, keeping my voice low so that others wouldn't hear the nickname. He hated having it used in public.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated at the interruption.

"Have you ever considered having a boy?"

He was silent. I looked over to see a sneer on his face. "No," he said sharply. "Why? Are you offering?"

I smirked, as any Slytherin would, and knew my next line almost instinctively. "No, but I'd bet you dinner at Hogsmeade that Potter's still a virgin."

He got an odd look on his face, a sort of contemplating air, and I could nearly see the wheels turning in his head. The blonde turned his grey eyes over to the Gryffindor table, where Potter was sitting next to _him_, the boy I was thinking about bringing to my room – if I did, he would be my first. Not my first boy, my first _ever_. It was a tempting thought to just take one of the third years and figure out the best way to go about things.

But I was a Slytherin, I didn't need something like that.

"You know, Blaise, you may just be onto something," he said, and the smile on his face was evil – well, ok, not _evil_ evil, but prankster evil. Potter looked up, and Draco winked. The look on the dark-haired boy's face was priceless – a mix between shock, horror, and suspicion.

I had no doubt that Draco was going to have fun, but that didn't help me with my plans. It did, however, give me an excuse to get closer to the red-head I had my sights set on.

I was already planning the next Hogsmead weekend when we got up to go to class – if I was going to be dating the Weasel, he would _have_ to have a better wardrobe.

--------------------------------line break.

Draco thought that I was just playing along with him – the conquest of the Gryffindor Golden Boy and his pet by his two worst enemies. He'd even convinced Crabbe and Goyle to try and make a move on Hermione – purely for the joy of sex, of course.

They weren't having any luck, but we all took pleasure in the fact that they were seriously creeping the mudblood out. She'd been more jumpy than a nervous mouse for the last week.

Draco and I had settled for more conventional methods of ensnaring our prey. Draco took pride in verbal fights, twisting words and meanings until his prey was left speechless and confused. He made it a point to touch when he could – that one potions class was _hilarious_ to watch – and had worked his way up to slipping a finger under his clothes and brushing against any visible skin. Even when fighting, Draco had taken to pushing Potter against walls and breathing in his face to pulling out his wand.

I worked more from the shadows, giving gifts and slowly working my way into my prey's life while the youngest Weasley male was distracted by Potter's predicament. When I could, I took the chance to sneak into the Gryffindor tower – predictably, the boys had forgotten to charm their windows against intruders – and dispose of the most hideous of the boy's wardrobe. These items were replaced, of course, with something that would look much better on the red-head, and was more to my liking, of course. On occasion, I would also leave behind other gifts – roses, at first, and jewelry. I left him a slave armband once, from the early centuries when wizards weren't feared. The magic in it was nearly gone, of course – he would never feel the need to obey me – but there was still enough flowing through the gold to meld it to his skin, and the metal would never come off. I had seen it beneath his shirt – the boy had tried it on at some point – and I take pleasure in the fact that it cannot be removed.

In a way, it marks him as mine forever.

------------------------------------------------line break.

This was it. After nearly a month of coddling and tempting and teasing, Draco had pulled the stubborn Gryffindor boy into his bedroom. The boy was still slightly less than willing, but that would not stop Draco – not when he had a conquest to make.

I felt slightly sorry for him, though, because I had been the one to lead him into this, and if anything about the Gryffindor Golden Boy was true, Draco's days of playing the girls were over.

But that didn't matter so much as my own prize.

"You won't find him in there," I told Ron as he called back for Harry in the History of Magic classroom.

The boy jumped, startled, and faced me with a sneer. "What do you want?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So cold, after all I've done?" The confusion on his face was so cute it was almost irresistible. Almost. "I guess you don't want to know where Harry is, then, do you?"

"You git!" he yelled, storming up to my face. "What do you know?"

I smirked, and waited for just a moment. I wanted this to last forever – he was so close, he was almost touching, and this, if I was unlucky, might be the closest I would ever get for a long time.

If I was lucky, then there was no need to rush things anyways.

"I might be convinced to tell you," I said. "For a price."

"What price?"

I pretended to think about it seriously, watching the impatience flash across his face in spurts. "I'm guessing a kiss might get you a general location – if it's really good, I might even tell you where exactly he is. Let me get in a good feel and I might tell you who he's with."

"That's disgusting!"

But the look on his face told me very clearly that he was considering it.

"Take it or leave it."

He gulped, and backed away. "How good does it have to be to find where exactly he is – and feel _what_, exactly?"

I followed him until he backed against the wall, and was breathing in his face before I answered. "I might be tempted to let you get away with just responding – actively participating – in a kiss for as long as we can hold our breath. Full kiss, though, with tongue." I smiled, and grabbed at his trousers, cupping a limp manhood under cloth. "And I want to feel that, without the hindrance of clothing."

"Gods, why don't you just say you want to fuck me and get it over with."

I frowned. "Because that's not what I want." I let out what seemed to be a heavy and reluctant sigh, and moved my hand from his pants to the wall beside his head, mirroring my other arm. "I guess I could settle for a date at Hogsmeade next weekend, instead of a good feel, but I want all day Saturday with you, from eight in the morning until eight at night."

"I don't get up that early," Ron said, eyes flashing.

I smiled. "Well the later you get up the later you'll need to stay, and I'm more than willing to take you back to my common room to make certain we get our time together." Ron gulped. "Snape wouldn't mind an overnight visitor, either."

"Fine – Saturday at eight. Now where's Harry and who's he with?"

"Ah, ah, ah….I still get my kiss. That wasn't under negotiation."

Ron paled. "Does it have to be with tongue?"

"Well, no," I conceded. "But if it's not then I don't have to tell you exactly where he is."

I was surprised by the quick peck on the lips he gave – hardly a second, and barely more than a brush against lips.

Well, that was fun, I thought sarcastically. But then again, it _could_ be fun. "He's in Hogwarts," I said with a smile.

Ron groaned, nearly sliding down the wall and burying his face in his hands. I waited patiently. After taking a deep breath, he got up the courage to kiss me again. It was longer, lingering, and I just barely got a taste of his lips when I licked my own afterwards. "I suppose that's good enough to tell you that he's in the dungeons."

Ron gaped. "The dungeons are _huge_."

"Let me kiss you for a good long time – tongue and your own participation included – and you'll find out where he is. I don't mind keeping this up, though – I've already got my date."

"But wait – you never told me who he was with!"

"I said I might tell you," I answered, smirking, "and that's not even an issue, since you agreed to the date. You never said anything about me giving out information."

Ron banged his head against the wall.

"Don't do that," I frowned. "You'll hurt yourself."

The red-head laughed, lightly. "Fine," he said, "go ahead and kiss me."

I did. There weren't any fireworks, or butterflies, or any spectacular happenings – although I imagine that Ron was quite nervous from the way he kept shifting. It was pure dominance, and I loved it. His mouth was _mine_, and I claimed it for as long as I could. My tongue swept against teeth and his own tongue, tracing the roof of his mouth and showing his wet appendage where to go, what to do. He moaned as I claimed his mouth – as I claimed _him_ – and my hands on his hips were the only thing holding him up.

When we could not stay joined any longer, the need for air too great, I let him go. I nuzzled his cheek and let my breath ghost against his ear as I told him what he so desperately had wanted to know. "He's with Draco, in Draco's bedroom, most likely having sex. I'll see you Saturday."

I pulled away, smiling as he collapsed to the floor, his legs unable to support him any longer. I doubted that he even heard what I'd said – he was too dazed, and, from the whimper he gave, desperate as well.

I walked away.

I could hardly wait until he really was mine – forever.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Claims, Part Two  
For: .Blaise Ron Shippers., HarlequinTemptation,honeymufins, Jolly Jumper, Cat in the web, and TinFoilMirror.

SERIES: Harry Potter  
PAIRING: Blaise/Ron, with a side helping of Harry/Draco  
REQUEST: continue "Claims"  
WORD COUNT: 1478

NOTE: I did my best to make this another longer chapter than the other Blaise/Ron fics I've done in honor of the original request – so, another chapter over 1000 words. Enjoy.  
NOTE2: sorry tinfoilmirror! for some reason, I had you down for an update for "the News", but when I looked, you were supposed to be for "claims". Sorry!

------------------------line break.

As I waited outside the Great Hall for my date to arrive, I was grateful that I had already asked permission for an overnight visitor from another house. It seemed that Ron was underestimating himself a bit when he had agreed to eight o'clock – to be honest, I hadn't expected him that early either, but I have waited patiently since that early hour.

I hope he likes the clothes I laid out for him – I wouldn't want to be caught with him in something as ghastly as a Weasley sweater. If he's not properly dressed, then he'll just have to change. Of course, a good portion of those clothes were going to be covered, due to the fact that it was lightly snowing outside, and freezing cold on top of that. But it didn't matter – what counted was that he needed to be properly dressed.

Finally, at sometime around eleven, the red-head came stumbling down the stairs in what I had laid out, rubbing his eyes and staring blearily ahead. I really didn't mind the wait – he'd be in the dorms after curfew now, and that was a decent enough excuse to have him spend the night. Potter had come down with him, but his tired state had more of an 'I got shagged last night' bleariness to it – and there was no doubt that Potter was the one getting shagged, and not the one doing the shagging. Slytherins did not _get_ shagged, and Malfoy was no exception to that.

"Good Morning, Ronald," I greeted warmly – after all, him being late worked to my advantage. "I'm glad to see that you have, at least, worn the proper clothing for today."

"…huh?" was his intelligent reply.

I smiled pleasantly, and shamelessly took advantage of his considerably less than aware state. "We have a date, remember? You were going to spend a full twelve hours with me, and that time doesn't start until we reach Hogsmeade."

He managed to work out a glare, which made him look rather cross-eyed, and this time it was Potter who asked: "What?"

"Oh don't look so shocked, Potter," I scoffed, throwing an arm around Ron's shoulders and leading him into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Did you think that we'd leave our little Ronnie-kins alone just because you started dating Draco? I'd ask you if you minded me borrowing him for the day, but I think you're going to be rather busy."

"And why is that?"

The dark-haired boy had an annoying habit of following people around, I noticed, but since it was leading him towards the Slytherin table – and the boy I hoped to distract him with – I wasn't going to argue against it just yet.

"Well, Draco was saying something about finding a girl to go Hogsmeade with today. I assumed that you knew he only had one-night stands – well, unless you were really good in the sack, and then he might take you more than once," I jibed. "Really, though, I can't imagine you being that good."

And if he got any redder, I wouldn't be able to hold in the laughter.

"Of course, with you being the noble Gryffindor and all, I thought you might be following him around like a happy puppy and trying to make him understand that he was your one-true-love, or whatever nonsense it is you like to preach about." Typical Gryffindor nonsense, but he seemed disinterested. He was, however, glaring at Draco. Mission accomplished. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was gloating later about how he took the poor, hapless Gryffindor Golden Boy to bed. Really, how much fun could it be?"

And cue one angry Harry Potter, storming over to one sly Slytherin Prince and demanding A Talk. Yes, hear the capitals. Poor Draco – but I can't say that his pain isn't useful.

"You, however, have no need to start spouting such nonsense," I said, redirecting my conversation to Ron, whom I had just guided to sit down at the end of the Slytherin table. I tapped it lightly to get the houselves attention, and continued. "I understand that you will be loyal to me and only me, and that I needn't go looking for a shag should I find myself in need. Keep your mouth closed when you eat, Ronald; it's unsightly.

"Now, I was thinking that first we should stop by the bookstore. I need to pick up a few gifts, and while the selection of books unrelated to schoolwork is limited in Hogsmeade, I heard that there were a few new reads out that Theodore was hoping for. I thought I might find something for Draco, as well, but it's so hard to find something that he hasn't read already."

Ron seemed to be more alert now, and was working his way through the meal fairly quickly. "Must we go in the bookstore?" he asked, reaching for a glass of milk. His nose wrinkled when he noticed what it was, but he still gulped half the glass down in one breath.

I really do have to work on his manners, but that, perhaps, is best left for another time.

"Unless you want to accompany me some other time to find these books?" I offered. "I really do need them for Christmas, and I haven't a way to get back to Hogsmeade before then after this – but I have heard that you know a few good secret passages."

The face he made was disgusted, but it really was too cute for words.

I think that was a good way to sum up the boy before me, freckles and all: cute.

"No thanks," he said, shoving another forkful of eggs into his mouth. "I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Is that why you're eating so fast?" I asked, frowning. "You're going to make yourself sick."

He shrugged. "I always eat like this."

I shook my head – now was not the time. "Was there anyplace you'd like to visit?"

"Honeydukes and Zonkos," he said, without hesitation. "I need to get Harry a present."

"And you're going to _Honeydukes_ and _Zonkos_?" I asked, incredulous. He gave another shrug. "Really, Ron, that's simply _sad_. I can't allow it – despite how little I know Potter, I'm sure he'd appreciate something a little better than a joke gift or candy."

Ron gave a snort, and muttered something, but would not repeat it when I asked. "Look," he said, "I've known Harry for a good four and a half years now, and I know what to get him, all right? Just leave it alone."

"Fine," I agreed, "but I'm going to get him another present – it can either be from you, or a Saint Nick gift, I don't care, but I won't have my boyfriend going around giving such thoughtless gifts as _candy_."

Thankfully, he didn't pick up on the wrong words, and instead picked up on the right ones – by the end of this day, things were going to work out very well for me.

"I can pick out gifts just fine on my own!" he was – well, not yelling, and not shouting, but harshly saying. "I don't need some creepy Slytherin doing it for me! You don't even know me – "

"Which is what this day is all about," I interjected smoothly. "And, if we don't get to Hogsmeade before this afternoon, tomorrow as well." I smiled as he sputtered, fumed, and generally made himself look like an angry fool.

But still, a cute fool.

"Shall we make our way there, or should we wait for the other two lovebirds? Although, if we're buying gifts for them, that might not be such a good idea. Of course, Draco would never be seen with you in your usual wear – I'm glad you decided to wear what I had put out."

Ron was too busy fuming to pay attention. He stood, harshly, and said in a voice pinched with pain: "Let's just go."

I smiled, stood, and tucked his arm in mine like a proper little girl's arm should be – although Salazar help me if he ever heard me call him a girl. "Yes – let's begin our day, shall we? And please don't be angry the whole time; while it does make you look simply adorable, I doubt your best glares could set the bookstore on fire, and you might scare off the carolers."

Of course, looking pale as a sheet wasn't as good a look as being angry, but it did make those freckles across his nose and cheeks stand out nicely.

"And if you're good, I might just give you a kiss."

Ah – that blush looked so nice splattered across his cheeks. Much better than that pale look by far.

This, I decided, was going to be one of the best Hogsmeade trips I'd taken an indulgence in for a long time.

THE END?


	3. Chapter 3

Claims, Part Three  
For: .Blaise Ron Shippers., honeymufins, musicgirl141, Midnight808, Jolly Jumper, Heartbrokenalloveragain, mariasantara, plug in Delaney, CloudKitsune17, and Priestess of Silvanus

SERIES: HP  
PAIRING: Ron/Blaise, Harry/Draco  
REQUEST: continue "Claims", more Ron & Harry assertion.  
WORD COUNT: 1431

NOTE: I'm trying to make each update longer, in order to make up for my long delays in getting these out. I didn't make it on this one, but it is longer than my usual (it's over a thousand words), so I guess that's something, ne?

---------------------------------break.

It has been a long time since I have felt so utterly…devious. While I am a Slytherin, I don't have the opportunities that Draco and some of the others have to show off their talents and minds. My grades are at best average – and I plan to keep them that way – which means that any display of magic talent would be contradictory to my goals. Proving to be smart and cunning would make people suspicious of me. And so I give people what they want.

For the most part.

I will admit that Ronald Weasley is no idiot. After twenty minutes in the bookstore, he dragged me off to lunch (how could he eat _again_?) and proceeded to scarf down food in his usual manner – which somehow managed to take an entire hour. Not only that, but I couldn't even get a decent conversation out of him the entire morning – he was yawning cutely the entire time we were in the bookstore, and shoving food in his mouth every spare moment in the restaurant.

And then we went into Zonkos. I had no idea someone could spend so much time in a _joke shop_ - usually, we got what we wanted, and got out.

And his constant stream of mumbling chatter was a bit off-putting as well – I couldn't seem to grab his attention.

"We already got him a sneak-o-scope, and Hermione got him those 'noculars last year. Those are too much like extendable ears – he can get those from Fred and George. I might just get him some Ice Mice and some Chocolate Frogs – I know he loves those, and they're more likely to survive his whale of a cousin…"

"Survive his cousin?" I interjected, hoping to catch onto something that would distract him from the toys – we'd been in here for two hours already! – and get him to focus on me.

"Yeah – Dudley. Great oaf'll eat anything, almost. He might like a watchbunny, come to think of it, but he already has an animal – he can't have two in Hogwarts."

"He can if one's an owl."

"Huh?"

I smirked, and let the silence draw out for a moment. I finally had his attention, and I wasn't willing to let go of it that soon. "Dumbledore's finally given into the fact that we use owls for post – and most times for post only. Starting this year, you can have a second pet at Hogwarts if your first is an owl."

"But a bunny isn't an "owl, cat, or toad"," Ron pointed out logically.

I leaned forward so that I could ghost my breath over his ear and whisper straight into the appendage: "Did you ever get in trouble for having a rat?"

He shoved me away, and I laughed like it didn't hurt. "Get off me," he whined – at least, I like to think it was a whine. You're creeping me out."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that wasn't allowed."

He pouted. "Fine – after Honeydukes, we can stop by MariZoo's. No trying to mess with anything though."

I smiled, and nodded, and – finally! – led him out of the joke shop.

-------------------------break.

He finally did end up getting Potter the watchbunny – paid for by me, of course – along with some ice mice and around half a dozen chocolate frogs – which I refused to pay for. By that time, however, it was supper, and we needed to begin our trek back to the castle before we received detention and lost our privilege to see the village again.

Unfortunately for me, however, he was not so sluggish as to miss where I was steering him as he had been this morning.

"No way I'm eating dinner with a bunch of slimy Slytherins," the red-head protested. He had stopped in his tracks, and was obstinately blocking the path from the doors to the tables. "You can just take that thought and burn it, because it's not happening."

"Fine then," I agreed. "If you don't want to eat with the Slytherins, then you can take the time we spend at dinner and tack it on to after dinner."

"Fine by me," Ron readily agreed. "So long as I don't have to sit next to a bunch of snakes."

I let out a small chuckle. "Well, maybe once you've left my grand presence for long enough, you'll remember how to count." I gave him my best smile. "I'll see you after dinner, Ron."

It really was just so adorable to see his face all scrunched up like that, and then to see the understanding come, and then to see him sputtering as I walked away. He all but collapsed at the end of the Gryfindor table, but he wouldn't escape, if that was what he was planning – the Slytherin house could get rather nasty to those who tried to dodge out of a deal, and I would have the entire house backing me.

"You look pleased," Draco commented from beside me.

"And you look less than pleased," I returned. "Did things not go as planned with Potter?"

"Things went more than pleasantly with Potter, I'll have you know," came the boy wonder's voice from the far side of the blonde. "We have just spend a _lovely _day in Hogsmeade, and I'm planning to spend a wonderful evening in the Slytherin dorms."

"I see – so you're going to actually be in the dorms this time?"

"There's no way I'm letting the Gryfindor Golden Boy into my private room a second time," Draco answered in his usual, no-nonsense manner. "He wasn't THAT good."

"You weren't saying that last night," Potter protested.

"Yes, well, I didn't want you to get all depressed and such last night – it's a real mood killer, you know."

Potter rolled his eyes. "I think you're lying – and every Slytherin in the dorm is going to hear it tonight."

I know I made a face at that – and so did quite a few others. "Good Goddess, Potter, haven't you ever heard of a silencing charm?" I asked.

"Yes, well – I just want to remind everyone just who the ferret belongs to."

"Call me ferret again, and you will lose what little manhood you have."

I nearly choked on my dinner roll at the image that brought up, but managed to save face before I really embarrassed myself – this really was a strange dinner conversation.

"You sure you don't want me to keep it – you seemed to like it last night."

"And that, Potter," I interrupted. "Was quite frankly more than I ever wanted to know." Seriously, I didn't need to know the kinks of their bedroom life – I had my own to sort out. "Play nice at the dinner table – at least Draco's threats had class, yours are just plain crude."

"And threatening to remove a man's cock is classy?"

"Calling it a cock is crude – although I would have threatened to make you into more of a girl than you already were, Draco's wording is more direct and simple, so that even a dunderhead like you could understand it," I clarified, giving him a small smile. "Now, if you wouldn't mind allowing the rest of us to eat, I have plans with a certain red-head for the rest of the night. He's been promised to me until…" we got into Hogsmeade at twelve, so that would be midnight, and add on an hour for dinner – "one am, now. He'll be spending the night in the dorms, as well, is my guess – I went ahead and made arrangements for a guest, anyways."

"Good luck with that," Draco said, standing. "If the rest of you don't mind – I seem to have lost my appetite. I'll be in the common room."

"Hold up," Potter called, gulping down one last mouthful of pumpkin juice and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I'll go with you."

Draco sneered. "Must you?"

"Of course!" the dark-haired boy answered with a smile. "I have to make sure I'm your only boyfriend, after all."

"You are not my boyfriend."

Still, Draco didn't protest as the Boy-Who-Lived followed him out of the Great Hall.

I set about finishing my dinner, keeping an eye on Ron as I did. I couldn't _wait _until later – when I would finally have the boy in my bed.

For a moment, I wondered if asking for sex on the first date was a bit too much, and if I should settle for simply enjoying his company instead.

With a mental shrug, I decided I would just let things play out, and take it as far as I could.

-----------------------------------------break.


	4. Chapter 4

Claims

For: Jumping with Scissors, Midnight808, CloudKitsune17, srreadsalot, and seanbiggerstaffrox.

SERIES: Harry Potter

PAIRING: Ron/Blaise, Draco/Harry

REQUEST: continue "Claims"

WORD COUNT: 2139

NOTE: mentions of Harry!torture at the end of the chapter, and Blaise plays some weird games with Ron, just so he can get a decent look and steal a few kisses. Nothing too strange, I don't think. Just the mentions of Harry!torture, which could be explained by the fact that Blaise's kinda mad at that point. And I should zip my mouth, before I give out too much plot.

---------------------------------break.

He'd only taken his eyes off of me for a moment – enough time to locate and grab a hefty leg of chicken – and the panic he had when he didn't find me again was almost amusing. I could tell from the way his eyes darted around the Great Hall, looking up and down the rows, that he couldn't spot me in the crowd – I had moved to the entranceway, and, while I was taller than most of those crowded around me, he didn't seem to be looking that way.

I nearly growled when the mudblood – that no-account Granger – leaned over and whispered in his ear, and I leaned into the shadows, angry.

And also somewhat eager to see what he would do. It was something of a rush, knowing that I could let him avoid me and then use him as I wished, and I would have the whole house to back me up. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight it, and currently didn't know that he might have to, should he decide to run.

But I didn't want him to run, and when he finished tearing the meat off his chicken leg and tried to make a break for it before dessert, I cornered him. "Just where do you think you're going?" I asked, letting some of my anger creep into my voice. Draco had never really liked her, and I had never paid much attention to her before, but now I knew why.

The girl had no respect for a guy's personal space. Then again, neither did Potter. Maybe it was a muggle thing, then.

"Off to look for me, I hope?" I continued without missing a step in the conversation.

He scoffed at the idea. "In your dreams."

"Always."

He skirted a little further away from me like a skittish kitten.

Well, I guess that means I shouldn't try to get in his pants on the first night. Maybe next time.

I needed to tie him down better as well. It was time I wrote to mother. I'd decided.

He would be mine. Always and forever.

"What?" Ron demanded, shifting as he walked as he caught me staring.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the walk. Am I not allowed to look?"

"Of course not!" His freckles nearly disappeared behind a scandalized blush.

Simply adorable.

"Are you dating anyone currently?" I asked, wanting to get it out of the way before it caused any trouble – I didn't need any more roadblocks than what he would give me on his own. It was best to take care of as many as I could before he could construct them. "Aside from myself, of course," I was quick to add, before he contradicted it.

"No," he answered, the suspicion clear on his face beneath the blush. "And I'm not dating you."

"Of course you are. It's good that you're not dating anyone else, though. I wouldn't want to have to hurt anyone so early in our relationship, but my claim on you stays. It wouldn't do for you to…wander." I pressed my hand to the dungeon stone, and it pulled away to show our common room when I mumbled the password.

Ron's face had paled to an almost ghostly white.

"Come now," I urged. "Potter and Draco are already here, and likely getting it on. We can avoid the love birds if we head to the showers early."

I swear he whimpered as I pulled him away. Just like a little lion cub being pulled from the safety of his mother's nest and into the snake pit.

I'd be sure to keep him safe, but there was no need to tell him of the protective shell that cloaked him – it might stir up some of that moronic Gryffindor bravery that's currently quivering in fear.

I bet he's going to look stunning in my nightclothes. It's too bad we have private stalls for showers – I certainly wouldn't mind a look. Still, I didn't want to press too much, or he would run away from me the moment his "debt" was fulfilled.

And that wouldn't do at all.

-----------------------------------------------break.

I was right I decided when I saw him step out of the shower stall, already fully dressed in my green silk shirt and pant set. I'd even loaned him the black silk thong I'd gotten as a gag gift from Pansy last year for Christmas. Of course, it helped that he'd thought it was all I had, and that I'd already sent his clothes to the houselves to be cleaned – unless he was going without… but the thong wasn't in sight, so he must have been wearing it.

Now what to do with him? I must say that I had many things I had thought about doing, but a lot had hinged on his reactions to me, and I didn't think he would react fondly to a game of "catch the snake".

Perhaps hearing Draco and Harry get it on tonight would be a good thing – show him that not all Slytherins are the "bloody Malfoy"s he thinks we are.

Then again, it could show him that we're all sluts. But really that only applies to Pansy and most of the sixth year girls. And Trent knew how to dish it out as well – for a price.

"Would you stop with the staring already?" Ron asked, slightly whiney. "It's really annoying. I don't see why I have to wear this get-up either – I happen to like my clothes."

I grinned. Well, if he liked them so much… "You can have those, if it makes you feel better. That way they're still 'your clothes' – they're just the clothes you happen to leave in my room."

He made a disgusted face, and I laughed. "You can take them with you, then. Probably would do me some good to show those boys in the tower just who's boy you are anyways."

"Would you stop that already? I'm bloody NOT yours."

"Maybe not yet, but you will be."

"Forget this – I'm going back to the tower."

I raised an eyebrow. "By walking through the common room alone? Everyone's back from dinner now, and while you're wearing that, they won't stop you from wandering around, but they won't let you leave, and they're likely to send you right back up to me – complete with ribbons and a big, giant bow in your hair."

Even his ears went red at that. I'm sure it was anger this time, though, and not embarrassment which caused the blood to rush to his face.

"Fine then. Let's make a deal." He had this smirk on his face that just screamed 'I'm gonna get out of this, just you wait!'. I, however, was going to make sure it didn't happen – and squeeze this opportunity for all it was worth. "We'll play a game of chess. If I win, then I can go back to my dorm."

This would be amusing. I had heard of Ron's talent at the game, but my own skills were not to be underestimated. I was certain I could take him on – and possibly even win, if we managed to finish the game.

"Now that doesn't sound exactly fair – what would I get if I won?"

"The pleasure of my snoring face for the rest of the night," he said, voice dripping sarcasm.

I pouted, hoping I looked decently put out. "I don't like that. Hmmm… I know. Why don't we change things up a bit?" I asked. "For every piece you lose, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Once you run out of clothes, you have to kiss me wherever I say."

He looked a little nervous, but he must have had enough faith in his own chess playing skills to continue. Some quick math counted his clothes up to five pieces – shirt, pants, underwear, and two socks. He'd be naked and kissing in no time.

"What about when you lose a piece? What do I get?"

"The pleasure of my company for the rest of the night?" I asked, modifying the answer he'd given me.

He shook his head. "For each piece I take, I can put something back ON."

I frowned at the terms. That would mean a much longer time before I got my kiss – and that much longer before I could have him breathless and unthinking in my bed, much the way I'd left him in the hall the last time I'd kissed him. But if it made him feel safe…

"Fine, but if we don't finish the game, you stay by default – you have to WIN in order to leave, and if you win without your clothes you have to earn them back."

"Fine by me," he agreed, voice sure and full of courage. "Let's get started."

It was going to be an…interesting night.

------------------------------------break.

"Bishop to C-8," he called out, gulping, squirming in the cold leather chair in only the black thong – which I was right, he had worn. In a compromise, I'd let him wear it in exchange for double kiss price, and I was drawing the game out for as long as possible, taking pieces and letting them be taken in the hopes of landing the game into a draw. Or even a win if I could. I may have been good, but he was excellent. The only reason I'd gotten so far was because keeping him uncomfortable was getting him to make a few careless mistakes.

"Rook to C-8," I moved in return, and watched as he gulped and paled. This wasn't the first kiss, but I was guessing it was getting close to the end – he was losing his nerve, and would likely forfeit soon, if he couldn't find a win. I hadn't made a play for the forfeit – I didn't want him to feel too cornered, after all.

He stood, and walked over to stand nervously beside my chair. Hmm…I'd already had him kiss my cheek and my throat, my shoulder and my back – specifying type after the first one, as he hadn't played fair in only giving me a brush of the lips.

Well, I was already topless. I pulled him down by the wrist and let him topple over the arm of the chair. "French kiss," I said, and then pointed to a low point on my navel. "Here."

With a gulp, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my belly, being certain to use his tongue and teeth – lightly – against the bared skin. I smiled as he pulled away. "Same," I answered, and then pointed lower, to a spot just above the waistband of my pants, where I was obviously 'hot and bothered.' "Here."

He paled, eyeing both the spot and the tent of fabric. His eyes flickered to the chessboard, and he pulled away. "I forfeit."

I sighed, but allowed him the escape. "Fine. You still owe me a kiss though."

"Not there."

"On the mouth."

He complied. He was nicely complacent within a few moments – whether by my skill or simply being too tired to fight, I'll never know, but it was an easy feat to maneuver him to my bed, wrap myself around him, and pull him onto my chest for the night, making myself his own person pillow and teddy bear.

Of course, I couldn't forget to make certain he'd stay – that letter hadn't gone out to my mother yet, wouldn't until the evening post, when Vice – his owl – left. "You'll stay with me until the morning, right?" I asked.

I got a tired nod in return, his hair tickling my chest.

"And tomorrow too? And tomorrow night?"

He was somewhat dazed and somewhat tired, and I got a bleary "huh?" in response.

It wasn't enough, and so I kissed him again – distracted him. "You'll stay tomorrow right?" One thing at a time.

"Right. Sure. Whatever." Breathless. He was breathless in my arms.

I must later convince him to get rid of that bad habit of agreeing with whomever was kissing him, but for now it worked to my advantage. "Tomorrow night too?" I asked, pulling away.

He yawned – tired then. All that anger and nervousness must have eaten away at his reserves – and boy can this Gryffindor eat! "You know I will, Harry," he said. "What're friends for?"

I saw red.

Potter was going to die. And not one of those "little deaths" he was having with Draco either.

….perhaps it was time to give Draco a little hint to some revenge. There certainly was enough leather in the chairs – it wouldn't take much transfiguration to turn those chairs into cuffs and whips. The stuffing could be a paddle, with the right spell.

Potter was due for a spanking, that was certain. Right before his Quidditch game next week – that sounded perfect.

------------------------------break.


	5. Chapter 5

Claims  
For: .Blaise Ron Shippers., Midnight808, plug in delaney, and Hitasha.

SERIES: Harry Potter  
PAIRING: Ron/Blaise, Draco/Harry  
REQUEST: continue "Claims"  
WORD COUNT: 1550

NOTE: mentions of Harry!torture continue.

I've given my boy the morning off – of course, he'll be spending it in the dungeon dorms with Potter, but that's beside the point. Not only do I need to see if Mum's given me a reply, but I need to have a little chat with Malfoy.

You'd think that he'd have a way to keep Wonder Boy in line, but then again, the brat always did have a knack for trouble.

"I'm beginning to wonder about your choice in plans," Draco commented, sitting beside me.

"I hope you left Potter with Weasley?" I asked.

"Of course," the blonde nodded, reaching for a bowl of oatmeal and the cinnamon.

"Good – now that you've got him trailing after you like a good little puppy, I think I should introduce you to some of the more interesting books in the library."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think to show me this sooner?"

I shrugged. "I thought we could do without it – but I think Wonder Boy deserves some just revenge. He's a bit too close to my own target."

"Keeping the redhead, are you?"

"You know what they say about reds," I said, and then added with a wink: "Slow in the head, but feisty in bed."

Draco gave me a long look, which I pretended to ignore as I bit into my buttered toast. I know I hadn't gotten him into bed yet – hadn't even given it a decent try – but considering the game we'd played last night, it should be interesting enough to keep me entertained for years.

And if not, I could always lock him in the dungeons, tell the rest of the world he's dead, and take a second wife, leaving Ron to keep me entertained when she wasn't available.

He will _stay_ mine, though. Him leaving isn't an option. He's _mine_.

Ah – there's Vice, back from seeing mother.

"Looks like you'll be able to keep him after all. Rather large dowry you're offering for him, isn't it? You know you could likely get that little Hufflepuff cheaper."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop looking over my shoulder, Drake," I scolded lightly. "And I don't want the little push-over Hufflepuff, I want my Red. And I get what I want. I'm a Slytherin – and so are you."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying that I want that little mixed blood in my bed?"

"His Potter blood more than makes up for his muggle mother, and you know it," I said, pulling a glass of orange juice closer and taking a sip. "I'm just saying that you should be able to keep your puppy in line."

"He needs a snap on the nose."

"Or a good spanking."

Draco went quiet for a moment, thinking. "I've heard that it works with some – and I rather like the idea of Potter going through some obedience training."

I smiled. "We'll visit the Seventh year's section of the library, then. You still know that Ravenclaw, don't you? Think she'd be willing to check out a few books for us?"

Draco nodded, and I grinned internally, careful not to let it show on my face.

Potter would get what was coming to him for spending so much time with _my_ boy.

---------------------------break.

Disappointed though I was that his uniform had already been cleaned and returned to him, I knew Ron couldn't be staying around forever in my pajamas.

"I have homework to do," he said, voice firm. "I need to leave."

Clucking, I placed the books Myna had checked out for me inside my trunk – I had enough time to peruse them without the redhead looking over my shoulder, and discuss them with Malfoy. "But Ronald, we all have homework to do. Why don't the four of us finish it together?"

"Ron and I left our books in the tower – we need to fetch them," Potter butted in, leaning against the bedpost.

"Oh, by all means," Draco said, tossing his books into his backpack. "Leave. And don't come back. After all, you're so good at _fetching_ things you'll probably get lost on the way back."

"Now look here – "

"Shut it, Wonder Boy," I snapped, deciding that the boy needed a bit of soothing to ease the plans along – and keep him coming back for more. I wanted Ron, and the only way I'd have enough time to focus on him would be if the rest of Slytherin house let me finish my plans.

And they'd only do that if Draco allowed it, as they all followed his lead. Must be those Malfoy genes – he really is much too pretty for his own good. I can see where those veela rumors started.

"If Draco really wanted you gone, you'd be out of here faster than you could draw your wand," I bit out, frowning as I slammed the lid to my trunk shut and grabbed Ron's wrist. "Come along now, Ronald – we'll go to the library to study. Wonder Boy can go sulk on his own – and fail his potions finals by not doing the essay."

Ron gulped, stumbling horribly after me. "The finals? And who said I'd study with _you_?"

"You said you'd stay with me today and tonight."

"When?" Ron yelped.

"Last night – just before you fell asleep," I said, smiling broadly.

He did look something like a fish, like that, but it was so adorable – a freckled fish, pale with red spots across his cheeks and gaping widely with big, blue eyes. I wanted so much to keep him with me for always – and I would. The sum of money mum had said she'd use as the starting bid for the dowry – the money a bridegroom paid the father of his chosen bride – was more than the Weasley family could ever hope to earn, even with all those boys working hard.

And, with the timing, no one else would be offering up any bids for him. Those didn't start until sixth or seventh year, and then it would be more likely that the Weasleys would be offering up the gold to some other family, not receiving it.

Perhaps that's why none of Ronald's family were married yet – aside from his parents, of course.

They wouldn't be able to decline – it would be unseemly, especially as mother has a flare for making things public. To decline such a sum from a family as well-known and prestigious as my own would be like a death sentence on any other prospects the boys – oh, and that little kitten of a girl, too – would receive or give. They hadn't the gold to offer up a decent enough dowry to make up for it.

He was as good as mine. He _was_ mine. I would see to it.

Someday, he would learn to see things the way I do. He will love me, the way I want him to.

"Come on, now – I can help you enough with Potions that Snape will pass you," I urged.

He gulped, debating obviously, his thoughts clear on his face as he considered his best friend, his own interests, and his potion's grade.

"Are you sure it'll be on the final?" he asked.

"My dear Mister Weasley, it may as well _be_ the final," I smiled, coiling around his arm and leading him away with a hand on the small of his back. "And I can tutor you enough to bring up that abysmal mark you got on the last potion."

"Harry…" he whined – pleaded.

I ignored the red that clouded my vision by pulling him into my arms and hugging him – he fit so perfectly against my cheek; he was tall, but I was slightly taller – and blocking his view of the other boy. "Harry who?" I asked, keeping the tone light. "There's just you, me, and that three-foot essay on Dream Silk Vine in sleeping draughts."

-------------------------break.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't make Ron stay with me another night. The poor boy was getting scared witless of me, and got more and more nervous the longer he stayed unharmed.

That was all right though – it would take several weeks, at least, for the engagement to be finalized. Mother would push, but the Weasleys were likely to try and take as long as possible to make their decision – possibly hoping that I would lose interest, or possibly in the hopes of convincing Ron to accept the deal.

I wouldn't lose interest. Ron would be mine – in the eyes of the Slytherins, and therefore the rest of the school, he already was.

Besides, we had classes to attend, and I had to plan out more of my conquest. Ron was so _nervous_. It was silly, really – why should he be so scared of me?

Or maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was something else. Maybe he was scared of the things boys do together – that we would delve into the realm that Harry and Draco were going into. While interesting, and maybe a fun game, I hadn't planned on it.

If he was afraid of it, all the more reason not to. I needed to get him comfortable first. The problem then lied with finding out just what it was he was uncomfortable with.

It was certainly going to be an interesting time.

---------------------------break.


	6. Chapter 6

Claims, Part Six

SERIES: Harry Potter  
PAIRING: Ron/Blaise, Draco/Harry  
REQUEST: continue "Claims"  
WORD COUNT: 1062

I gave my boy several days to calm down his nerves, and possibly forget his worries about me. I watched him discretely, noting how Potter was led around by Drake, and how Drake was, in turn, manipulated. Ron was left alone with the mudblood most of the time, which he didn't seem to be all that happy about.

He is absolutely delicious when he's pouting, though.

It was Thursday when I got the letter from Mum that told of the announcement of the bid that would be in the _Prophet_ the next day. I was immensely pleased with the development – maybe, if things progressed smoothly enough, we could spend Christmas together.

I already know what I'll be asking for, and it's got nothing to do with candy – well, not the kind of candy the houselves made, anyways.

So when Friday morning came, I sat myself down at the Gryffindor table and helpfully provided a sleepy Ron Weasley with the latest _Prophet_ printing, already helpfully opened to the right page.

"Nggh?" he asked, rubbing sleepily at one eye as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Read it," I prompted, helping myself to a breakfast roll. "I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

He lifted the paper to read it, the toast still hanging out of his mouth as he paused in his eating, but his eyes just glanced through the article quickly before he handed it over to Granger and slumped back down, picking the toast back up again and ripping off another bite.

I didn't like it, but if he needed a second opinion…it _was_ rather early…

"A brideprice?" the mudblood asked. "Isn't that rather outdated?"

"No – it's rather common, actually," I answered her, but didn't look at her, instead keeping my gaze on my redhead, who now looked confused. "For wizarding culture, at least – the muggles got it all backwards and messed things up, so I suppose it is better that they stopped. You probably won't get many offers, Granger – most wizarding families don't like dealing with muggles when arranging for a dowry. It causes…complications."

She glared at me only briefly before going back to the paper – apparently the article was just that interesting.

Well, I always knew that we _were_ one of the best wizarding families in the area – almost completely pure, except for Uncle Westland, but Mum won't talk about him anymore. Oh, and that one cousin three generations back that was born a squib – of course, she wasn't allowed to carry the family name after that, so all's well.

"Isn't this an awful lot of money?" Granger asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Well. How rude. "It's only the opening bid," I answered, and did a wonderful job of keeping my disgust from creeping into my voice, if I do say so myself. I think she's only mildly annoyed, and not angry. It's somewhat hard to tell under all that frizz-ball hair. "What, do you think it's not enough?"

Ron still looked confused – and we were graced with the reason why not long after my question: "What do you mean, a lot of money?" he asked. "I mean, sure, Ginny's worth it, but it seems odd – he never even talks to her."

I laughed – it seems he only picked up on the "Weasley" part of the article, and automatically placed the dowry as for his sister. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close so that I could speak directly into his ear, not caring who saw or overheard. "It's not for the young female Weasley," I said, "the bid is for her slightly older, but no less adorable, brother."

"But you're both boys," Granger protested. "Isn't that…unusual?"

"What do you mean?" Alright, so I was a bit snappy – she'd interrupted me; she deserved it.

"You can't have children, and I'd always heard that sex between two boys was not only religiously immoral, it was damaging to the body of the receiving boy."

I couldn't help it – I smirked. "Receiving boy? Such a wonderful term – I'll have to share it with your Wonder Boy, whenever I see him next. I'm sure he'd love the implications. As for children and damages – well, there are potions for those sorts of things. You do remember that you are in a school for the magically gifted, don't you?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I need to get to class, Red, so I'll be off. Sit with me at lunch, would you?"

"Absolutely not!" Ron sputtered, mouth still hanging open – I don't think he closed it since I told him that the dowry was for him, and not his sister. "This is a joke, isn't it? Just another big joke – like…like Umbridge's classes. Yeah. A joke…"

I frowned. That wouldn't go over well with mother, if the family didn't take her seriously. Then again, not everyone in that family was as thick-headed as my dear Ron – the twins were proof enough of that. They should have been in Slytherin. Maybe I could get Umbridge to do something about that… she's a power-hungry mad witch, surely she wouldn't mind a bit more, if she can designate which students go where…

But I wasn't really all that concerned with Umbridge – she was enough of a witch without any of our help.

"This isn't a joke, Ronald," I told him bluntly, "and I expect you to follow through with all the proper customs and traditions – after all, it's not like you can refuse."

I set a box down on the table and slid it over to him, and then left. The box was the beginning of the engagement – offered after the negotiations for a dowry had begun. A simple chain necklace with two rings strung on – which would later become the engagement rings once the dowry had been settled. The bride, traditionally, wears them openly to display that she – or, in this case, he – is being bargained for, and so other suitors can offer up their own prices.

It would actually work in my favor if he didn't wear them – no one else would think to offer a price against ours. Of course, everyone already knew from the article in the _Prophet_, but the proof of it was in the rings.

I'd still prefer it if he wore them, though – that little redhead is _mine_, and I don't want anyone else touching him.

---------------------------break.


	7. Chapter 7

Claims, Part Seven

For: yaburetayume, tina, hitasha, and From The Dark I will Rise

SERIES: Harry Potter

PAIRING: Ron/Blaise, Draco/Harry

REQUEST: continue "Claims"

WORD COUNT: 1004

NOTE: Yes, Hermione does seem a bit OOC in this fic - I never can seem to get her characterized right, but hopefully some of this will explain it, and get her back to 'normal'. Some of it also can be explained by the fact that this is a first-person POV, and everything's going to be tilted slightly to Blaise's perspective - even dialoge, to a degree.

-----------------------break

The little mudblood was spending an inordinate amount of time in the library, and a few questions led to the answer that she was researching wizarding versus muggle customs, brideprices, and, amusingly enough, gay sex.

Apparently she didn't know everything – serves her right, I say. The little miss know-it-all.

That's probably where Red should have gone, too, but he seemed more interested in trying to pull Potter away from Drake – and I applaud his efforts, he did manage to get in a few Quidditch practices and chess games before the dark-haired boy finally snapped, and started avoiding him.

Hmph. Potter was simply too obsessed with Draco – and with _keeping_ Draco – to pay my boy the attention he needed. Of course, that would work in my favor, in the long run – less people to try and find a way out of the deal, delaying the inevitable – but for now Ron just looked so lonely and lost without the rest of the Golden Trio.

And that's when I realized I had done what is arguably the greatest achievement at Hogwarts: I broke up the Golden Three. No longer was Red wherever the mudblood and the scarface were – no longer did the three follow each other around.

I was quite pleased with myself, to say the least.

Of course, this only added to my desire to make Ron mine, and mine alone. He had chosen to wear the necklace, but hid it under his robes, so that it couldn't be seen unless you knew what to look for.

I wondered if he wore it in the showers. My boy was just a little too stubborn to get off on it, but he might have been willing to wear it all the time – even in showers and even to bed.

It was a nice thought, although it wasn't likely.

I cornered him outside the Great Hall after supper; after all, we didn't want a big audience, or interruptions. I didn't, at least, and that's what matters.

My hands trailed down his neck from behind, and pulled the necklace out from his robes. "I'm so glad you're taking this seriously," I said with a smile, pressing my cheek against his red, stringy hair. It may not have been the softest silk, but it was fine, and tickled when we were close. "I do wish you didn't feel the need to hide it, though – everyone will know once the wedding date is arranged."

"Why me?"

I turned his face around and kissed him – and, just like the first time, he only held on for a few stubborn moments before melting in my arms. "Why not?" I asked in return, pulling down the collar of his robes and moving towards his neck. He moaned, his hands rising to latch onto mine – to pull away or encourage, I don't know, but I'll say to encourage, since I like that better. When I finished, he had a nice bruise on his neck that was unmistakable; he could hide the necklace, but he couldn't hide this – one way or another he was claimed.

"It might be better if you show off those rings, so that your reputation isn't sullied by a mark like that."

He was leaning into me and nodding – really, I'd have to be careful with him. A few kisses and he agrees to anything – it's the same when he's sleepy. I'll need to watch him every step of the way, to make sure he doesn't agree to something I don't want.

I'd rather he not get raped in the halls, you know.

Then again, considering this is Hogwarts, the chances may not be that likely. I'm sure that old coot has some protection up anyways, just in case.

"Would you like to come down to the dorms with me, Red? Have a cup of tea and finish studying for Potions – I'll even help you with that last essay that was set." I remembered not to mention Snape – sometimes it would give a favorable response, but it would definitely snap him out of his nod-to-anything mood.

Predictably, he nodded his agreement.

I smiled, and led him to the dungeons. I wanted as much time with him as possible before the Winter Break – his name was on the list to stay in the castle, but so was mine, and who knew if that would change his plans.

I hoped it would – and I hoped it was for the better, that he would be spending time with me.

We were about three fourths of the way there before he realized what was happening – which was reasonable, considering a good amount of that distance was almost the same as going back to his dorm.

"We're just going to study potions, right?" he asked. Maybe he remembered some of what I'd said – or maybe he didn't, and was grasping at straws. It's so hard to tell with him, but he is a delight to watch, either way; the confusion and worry swarming across his face, the way those little freckles stood out when he went pale – it was very, very cute. "None of that funny stuff, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. " 'Funny stuff?' My dear Ron, nothing we do is meant to be amusing – I'm completely serious. Now, come along – if I'm right, you haven't even started on that last essay Snape set, and it's due in two days. Your little friend has been spending too much time with other projects, unless I miss my guess, and you need help, right?"

If anything, he went paler. He nodded, though – such a lovely, lovely gesture.

"Well then, let's get going." I smiled widely as we passed Draco and Potter, making out on the couch – it rather looked like Potter was trying to eat the blonde, and was that chocolate? oh well – and wrapped one arm around my boy's waist. Soon, I hoped we might find making out to be as fun as they did – and much more comfortable, since we'd be on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Claims  
Part Eight**

_For: From The Dark I will Rise, yaeko, Ch3rryphr34k, Sheshe17, and BSGirl _

Series: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Blaise/Ron, Harry/Draco  
Request: continue "Claims"  
Word Count: 1285

NOTE: there's a fic exchange and a drabblefest going on over at the LJ community - feel free to come and join us, even if you don't have an LJ account!

* * *

He's been avoiding me.

I guess it isn't too unexpected, since I caught that little snot of a third year ravishing my boy in the hallway the other day.

The little brat got his due, but now Red is nowhere to be found. My guess is that he's holed himself up in the Gryffindor common room, but I don't have any way to confirm it. He'll have to come out eventually, though – we've got classes.

I do wish mother would hurry up with the negotiations. Not to sound greedy, but I've gotten a bit impatient – that, and I have fears for my chosen's virtue.

Which is a question I never thought to ask him. Honestly, he is a Gryffindor to the core – all for virgin honor, and all that – so I doubt that he's gotten anywhere beyond as far as I go, but that's no guarantee. Have a look at Potter, for example.

And he got his letter not to long ago – no doubt informing him that backing out is impossible. I'd hate to think that he threw it away just so his first time wouldn't be with _me_.

Ahh – and there's Potter, now. Strange that he's not trailing after Draco, though. Must have had a fight over the quidditch match.

"What's got you in a snitch?" I asked, coming up behind him.

I couldn't clearly make out his answer, but I definitely heard in there "blonde", "rotten", and "whip".

I thought I also heard "plug", but that didn't make any sense – unless it was "pug", and he meant Pansy. Draco'd never go for her though; she was too much of a slut, probably due to her horrid face. Then again, it wasn't her fault she looked like she'd been dropped on her face as a child.

"Well, that's nice. Tell me, have you seen Ronald anywhere?"

Good Goddess, but that gaze could melt ice.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Holed up in the common room, and sending you for meals?" I tsked. "For shame."

"Apparently, half the dorm is in an uproar because you're "buying" Ron's virginity, and the other half is in an uproar because you're after his hand in marriage, and they can't match the bid. To be honest, I don't care much. Tomorrow, nearly everyone will be gone, I can get some peace and quiet for a little while, and think of some nice revenge to get on my boyfriend while he's away."

Yes, he's definitely upset – and talkative, too. I'll have to mention that to Drake sometime; he may want to get to know his boy-toy's secrets – like what happened to that hidden vault of cash when his parents died, or that heirloom artifact from the first of the Potter line, which was said to have been cursed by vampires.

"Well, while you're thinking on that, you may want to consider that I am Draco's year-mate and house-mate, and I may be willing to offer up a…fair exchange of information."

Like the fact that Draco isn't going home for the holidays. How this escaped Potter's notice, I'll never know, but he doesn't need to know that he's a complete dunderhead.

Of course, no one would guess that with the suspicious look he's giving me. "What information would you have that I'd be interested in?"

"That's a secret, and if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now, would it? Come now, Potter, I only want to know a few little things."

He looked away. "You can ask, but I may or may not answer."

I nodded my agreement. "And I'll give you my information accordingly. Now, where's Ron?"

"Hiding in the dormroom."

As expected, I guess. "Is he a virgin?"

"What?!" Harry nearly shouted. "Of course he is!"

I could feel my face frowning. "What do you mean, "of course"? You're not."

Potter, of all things, blushed – actually blushed! "Well…I…kinda…"

I raised an eyebrow, and he looked away again. "Ihaven'tgottenthatfar," he mumbled.

There was an, admittedly awkward, silence. It took me a moment to realize that, whatever a car was, he probably wasn't referring to one. "Would you care to repeat that? A little slower, this time."

"I _said_," he growled, gritting his teeth. "I. Haven't. Gotten. That. Far."

Oh, this was fun – and his face was just so _red_. If I didn't know better, I might think he had a fever.

"Why ever not?" It took a great effort to keep the smirk from my face, as I realized that _this_ was the reason Drake allowed the wonder boy to follow him around still.

For a moment I was worried that there might have been some actual attraction on the part of our cold-hearted Slytherin prince. I'm glad to be proven wrong, let me assure you. Draco's no virgin by any stretch of the word, but to see him turn to monogamy, well…it was a bit of a disturbing thought.

"I know the two of you have been causing all sorts of mayhem with each other, so you may as well just let him do you. I've heard he's very good as well."

Too-Good-For-His-Own-Good stayed silent. I sighed. "Tell you what, you tell me where Ron is, and let me take that basket of dinner you've got hidden under your cloak – yes, I know it's there – up to him, and I'll let you in on one of the Slytherin dorm's best-kept secrets."

He bit his lip, debating, and I carefully _didn't_ scowl. I didn't have all night, after all.

"You're not going to force him to do anything, are you?"

"I don't know what those muggles have taught you, Potter, but in the wizarding world, marriage isn't something you can just undo. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't serious." Of course, that didn't mean I wasn't going to have my way with my boy tonight, if the opportunity presented itself – and it didn't mean that I couldn't take up a second wife later, if I so desired. It just meant I couldn't tick Red off if I wanted him to stay – at least somewhat – willing.

Potter looked away again – had I been too vague? It's so hard to tell with wonder boy.

"This secret…it'll help me with Draco?"

"Potter, we don't have secrets just for dealing with boyfriends; this could help you with _everything_."

It was a few minutes more before he pulled the small basket out from the cloak he'd draped over his arm. "The northeast tower, fourth floor, in the unused auditorium." There was an auditorium up there? Strange; I'd never heard of it. Then again, I didn't usually venture into the towers. "Be nice."

"Of course, Potter; that goes without saying. Now for your secret." With a smirk, I leaned in close, to speak right over his ear. "For being such a good boy, I'll give you two for the price of one. First off, if it feels right – do it, and damn the consequences. Second…" I drew the word out purposefully, blowing breath across his ear and watching him shiver, the red blush deepening. Heh, and I thought Gryffindors were all into that one-true-love thing; looks like they could get it up for just about anyone. Best be careful that Red _doesn't_, then. "Draco's watching."

Had he been anyone other than Harry Potter, I would have licked his ear and given him a sweet little kiss on the cheek – but Potter doesn't deserve those kind of graces, so I simply turned and left, waving to the blonde standing smugly against the banister as I made my way up the stairs and to the fourth floor of the Northeast Tower.

Let Draco have his fun; I needed to find my boy. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Claims  
Part Eight**

_For: Gryffinhuffinpuffindorin, talley67, fletonxmalfoy, Mystical Moonstar, Garion, SanzoGirl, HeartBrokenAllOverAgain, BSGirl, and Ch3rryphr34k_

Series: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Blaise/Ron, Harry/Draco  
Request: continue "Claims"  
Word Count: 1328

NOTE: this part has some rather crude/vulgar language. Blaise gets a bit of a potty mouth here, but it won't last. Promise. :)

* * *

to talley67: I can't remember which review you're talking about at the moment, but I will say this: whether or not Ron really likes Blaise is up in the air at the moment, and really a matter of opinion. What Ron _is_, is a scared, frustrated Gryffindor boy dealing with the fact that, like it or not, he's going to have to live with this. :) And I'm glad you've enjoyed this!

"Hey," I called, knocking lightly on the classroom door and idly wondering once more why he was not safely holed up in his common room.

He turned at my voice, a vague pout on his face, but didn't say anything.

"I heard you were hungry."

He turned away. "I've lost my appetite."

"Are you certain?" I coaxed, setting the basket down on one of the desks as I made my way towards him. "I'm certain some of your favorites are bound to be in there – I did steal it from Potter, after all."

"What'd you do to him?" my little red demanded like the spitfire he was. He appeared to be quite angry over it – and that just wouldn't do.

"Absolutely nothing – unless you count speaking to him."

He turned away, and while I was miffed at being so casually dismissed, I understood it to be a Gryffindor trait.

Don't look at what you don't want to see.

"You've been avoiding me," I stated calmly, approaching him carefully as I opened up the discussion, giving him something to talk about. He didn't seem inclined to take the bait, however, and so I pressed further: "Would you care to tell me why?"

"I don't need you ruining my life."

"No – you seem to be able to muck it up quite beautifully alone; why else would you be in an unused room sending out your so-called best friend for take-out?" I couldn't help but needle him. His shoulders stiffened, and I could swear that I heard him mutter some rather creative – and not very flattering – curses under his breath, but I ignored the signs of his anger and seated myself in the chair beside him; it made it easier to reach him without the barrier of a desk between us.

"What do you know?" he asked, snapping sullenly after his moment of anger. "Why couldn't you have gone after someone else?"

"Because I want you." A simple statement of true fact, and he flushed, his freckles standing out vividly one moment and disappearing under a furious blush the next. It was rather cute.

"I'm not a bloody girl."

"Would you rather walk away?" I asked.

"I can't!" he suddenly exploded, standing, forcing himself out of the cramped chair and desk combination to pace the small walkway between the chairs and the next tier. "You and your _stupid_ games have made it impossible! We're losing time as Dad and 'mione try to find some way out that doesn't make us lose face, while Mum argues over my bloody _price_!"

"I can tell Mother to offer more, if that's what you want." But I knew that it wasn't.

"_I don't want to be bought_," Ron shouted, panting heavily, and I knew that now was not the time to try and soothe him, or gloss over details, or tease him about how great he would look panting like that for a _different_ reason.

Now was the time to show him just who was buying whom.

I stood, and walked towards him. His Gryffindor bravery seemed to leave him as he suddenly backed away from me. "You are mine," I told him firmly. "You already are mine, and what our families are arguing over is only how much of a profit should be made off of you." I watched him swallow, and attempt to protest.

I watched as he was unable to do more than stammer.

"If you'd like, I can show you just how deeply you are mine – I could take you over this desk here and fuck you raw, and since we are all but engaged, and you are without other bidders, no one would think twice about it." He was pale now – ever so pale.

"Is that what you want? For me to take you and break you? Make you bleed, and cry, and leave marks that never heal? It's not what I intend, but it is still acceptable. Or we can do this as I intended – to please you as I please myself. For a wedding and a nice retreat to someplace secluded as I take you over and over and over again. Slowly. With care that I don't hurt you. As you beg for more." It was a nice image, but it would take time, as everything seems to.

He was silent, his back against the wall and his eyes wide with – was it fear? I knew all I had to do was kiss him, and he'd agree – all I had to do was kiss him, and I could have him over the desk in whatever position I wanted him, and it wouldn't be a punishment.

But it wouldn't do if I couldn't trust him to keep his head down and not bolt after trouble.

I wasn't looking for marital bliss – not at first. That might or might not come later. No, what I was looking for was some great bedroom games with a partner that literally could not cheat on me.

Mum was working on the draft for that vow between the stages of the negotiations.

"I don't want it like that," he finally said, his head down so that I couldn't see his eyes. "I don't want it at _all_, but I don't have much of a choice – and I'd rather take the less painful one."

I was half-hoping that Gryffindor stupidity and recklessness would make him want to keep fighting me, but I was still happy with his choice – it was, after all, the better one.

"Prove it," I challenged, knowing that I had to get the most out of this moment that I could. My worries from earlier were still there; I still needed to make certain that my little red kept from giving what was _mine_ – his virginity – to someone else.

Which meant keeping an even closer eye on him at all times.

"W-what do you m-mean?" he stammered, pressing backwards as if he was afraid that I would do as I had threatened and take him then and there.

"Move into the dungeons with me."

"Why?"

"To prove that what's mine stays mine. I'll not demand more from you than sharing my bed at night and a kiss to seal the deal, for the time being – unless I should feel it necessary to owl Father for fidelity charms?"

"No!"

He finally looked up at me, and I didn't blame him for his fear – fidelity charms, if locked to a person and not to a bonding, would last until the person died. Bondings were easier to break than a person was to kill, and he knew exactly which I would demand.

I am a Slytherin, after all, and my Red isn't stupid – most of the time.

"How am I to know your loyalty to me is true, then?" I demanded. "Move in with me, or accept the charms and suffer my presence only for as long it takes for me to procure the proper charms and potions. Of course, once the engagement is finalized you'll be moving in with me anyways, and then you will not be able to leave my side for quite some time, so it might be best to…get used to me."

I did not mention that the finalization was only a few days – if not hours – away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, I'm sure he already knew it – and was denying it.

His face was red as he stuttered out, "the charms," and I schooled my face into blankness before he could see my frown, and nodded my approval of his choice.

Apparently, it would take more than some good steering to get past this intense dislike. Or maybe I had said too much, and frightened him.

"We'll go ask Professor Snape first, so that you may sooner return to your…friends," I said. I took his hand and he did not do more than sputter as I led him to the dungeons.

I had much to think over. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Claims  
Part Ten**

_For: HRM-J, and madyashiefan(n.l.i.)_

Series: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Blaise/Ron, Harry/Draco  
Request: continue "Claims"  
Word Count: 1867

NOTE: coupla warnings this chapter.

-Ron gets naked. Nothing happens (mind out of the gutter, people), but he does strip in front of people  
-one of those people is Snape. For those of you who don't approve, well - who else was Blaise going to go to? And Ron _was_ warned, and he still agreed.

I...think that's it. :/ The whole chapter is basically Ron getting the infidelity charms placed on him. It took a while because I wasn't quite sure how I wanted it to work. ;

* * *

"You do realize that this is highly irregular, and that you should be asking your father for the proper spells to keep your…bride…in line, should they be necessary?"

I nodded. "I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"And why is it that you aren't simply keeping a tighter leash on him? I'm certain it would be easier to move him into the dungeons – not that I like the idea of having a foul Gryffindor in our midst. Bound for trouble, the lot of them."

"I didn't want to move down here, all right?" Ron snapped, face red. "I'm not some slut."

Woah. Back up. Where had that come from?

"We were not insinuating that you were. It is not improper to move in with one's intended – or were you hoping for other offers?" Apparently, Snape was thinking along the same lines as I was. The 'slut' comment was still throwing me for a loop though – had the mudblood said something? I knew the muggles didn't think the same way we did, but surely this…aversion couldn't come from that.

He looked away, not answering.

"Pathetic," Snape sneered. I hoped he wasn't about to do something rash – he didn't approve of ignorance at the best of times, and considering how many stunts Potter and his friends got into…perhaps it would have been better to owl father, or ask Umbridge. Although I'm not sure I would be comfortable going to the toad for this. "And I've no doubt that, if I assigned you an essay for it, Granger would be the one to complete it for you."

Thankfully, Ron didn't even try to answer it as if it had been a question.

"I thought so. Very well – to Pomphrey with the both of you; I don't want you cluttering up my office, and it will take some time for the spell to complete."

I frowned – I really didn't want more people involved than necessary. "Could we do it in the dorms, then?" I asked. "I'd rather not have rumors, if we can help it."

Snape waved us off, and I led my boy into the dorms for the second time.

--------------------------------break.

"Would you prefer a physical examination as proof of your…innocence…or the spell, Mr. Weasley?"

I couldn't believe that Snape was taking this so well – but then again, he was doing everything in his power to make this as uncomfortable for my little redhead as possible, and I had no doubt that he would be feeling it for some time to come.

Served him right for not doing as I asked. I still had to figure out why he thought it would make him a slut though – a conversation for another time.

"The spell," he finally grit out.

"Very well – remove your robes and bend over the side of the bed."

While Snape turned around so as not to see my little – well, maybe not so 'little' – lover-to-be, I didn't afford him the same privacy.

Seeing the freckles stand out on his pale cheeks was much better – until he said, firmly, "No."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape snapped around, robes twisting around his ankles, and he was _pissed_.

Ron gulped, but stood his ground. "I'm not going to take off my clothes to show you anything – you're a _teacher_."

One black eyebrow raised on said teacher's face. "And did this fact not occur to you _before_ Mr. Zambini brought you to my office, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well I certainly didn't think I'd have to strip!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher, and twenty more for your insinuations. Now strip, or I'm certain that Mr. Zambini will be more than happy to take you to the ministry to have _them_ apply the spells, and you will be serving me in detention for the next _month_ for wasting my time." He turned back around. "I have no desire to see your face, much less your bare body, for any longer than necessary," he bit out, as if finally deciding that it was necessary.

My boy still seemed uncertain. "Look, I'll move into the dorms, all right? I can deal."

"Too late for that, Mr. Weasley," Snape cut him off before he could say anymore. "You have already agreed to this, and I see fit to enforce your decision. Now if you don't hurry up and do as I've asked, Mr. Zambini would be more than willing to help you, I'd guess."

I grinned – I knew that Snape would be the perfect one for this. Others would have caved when he'd started showing doubt, but Snape…he hated Ron too much for that. He was going to see this through to the end.

Reluctantly, Ron shed his robe, and his shirt, and his shoes – stripped all the way to his boxers, and then turned to face the bed. Reluctantly, he started to bend over the side – just before I banished his boxers. He jumped at the sudden disappearance of the last of his covering. "What the – "

"You can't have your boxers on during the spell, Ronald," I told him sternly, watching as he pulled my pillow off the bed to cover himself.

I must say that I was impressed – it was the first time I'd seen him without anything on, and his body was nothing to scoff at. Which was why I'd chosen him, of course. My cute, adorable, little red riding hood.

Who was currently red-faced with anger.

I sighed. "Look, you can climb on the bed and curl around that pillow if you'd like – I really don't care – " the words had no sooner left my mouth than they were followed, Ron clutching the pillow to his stomach like it was his last life line. He was whimpering as Snape turned around.

"Blaise, stand near his head," the professor commanded. "Let's try and get this over with quickly – oh, and Blaise?" I raised my head to look at him. "I'd appreciate it if word got around that I will do this for no one else, is that clear?" As clear as crystal – it was more than a request, it was more of a demand. I nodded. "Good. Oh, stop _sniveling_, Mr. Weasley, and spread your legs a bit."

There were tiny whimpers coming out of my boy's throat now that reality had begun to sink in.

I think he was under the impression that I wouldn't actually go through with it – or that Snape wouldn't. Not that I was exactly happy with letting someone else see my intended's bare skin, but this was Snape. He was old enough to be our father, so I really didn't see him…taking advantage of the situation.

Of course, spells like this were usually done by the father at birth. The practice had fallen out of habit, especially with males, but some high-class families still did so. Draco's mother, for example, had had the spell on her. On her wedding night it had broken, but only because it hadn't been attached to anyone and the marriage bond had overridden it.

He obviously couldn't feel it when Snape cast the first spell. There really was no way to prove that he was a virgin like that besides looking for the residue of a previous encounter or a loosening of his passage. From what I knew of the spell, I only knew that it meant he was healthy. "No residue," Snape said, causing Ron to jump at the sound of his voice.

I myself was surprised that the spell was wordless – then again, that was always an advantage for Healers.

"Hold out your hand, Mr. Zambini," he commanded, conjuring a pair of boxers on my boy. "Mr. Weasley, roll over and lay under his hand. Feet flat on the bed, knees bent and your legs spread."

Feeling somewhat safer now that he was at least partially clothed, Ron complied. He still looked heated though – I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger.

"What I'm going to set up is a warning spell with set limits – anytime Mr. Weasley goes beyond the limits deemed appropriate for an unwed bride, Mr. Zambini will know of it." He waved his wand in the beginnings of a spell. "Mr. Weasley, repeat after me: I, Ronald Weasley, intended bride of Blaise Zambini."

The words echoed from Ron's mouth, and I stared forward at our professor, wondering what limits he would set.

Perhaps I should have thought this through a bit more – discussed it with him.

"Do hereby accept these limits for myself, outside my intended marriage." It was a bit odd, to hear the words echoing – and then I realized that it wasn't just Ron's voice I was hearing, but an echo of Ron's voice. The magic was beginning to take shape. "I will not willingly allow another to enter me. I will not willingly allow another to touch my genitals, unless medically necessary." I almost breathed a sigh of relief at that exception – if something happened, I wouldn't want him to _lose_ that precious bit of anatomy, despite how embarrassed he looked saying the words. "I will willingly not use my mouth on another man or woman's genitals, nor will I willing allow another to use his or her mouth on mine. Should I break these set limits, my intended will know of my infidelity, and can punish me as he sees fit. I hereby pledge my innocence to my intended."

Ron was pale by the end, and I was feeling extraordinarily proud of myself. I had won more than I'd hoped for – the ability to punish, a warning should he fool around with anyone, and a guarantee of his virginity.

Severus moved his wand and tapped it on the inner thigh of each of Red's legs, before touching it to my hand. I could see the light pink triangle it made as he closed it with a last touch to an inner thigh, and then the line of magic shifted, moving to Red's chest and seeping into his skin. I felt a tingling in my palm, and looked to see a mirror triangle nested there, before it vanished.

"Now that the two of you have thoroughly disgusted me, I'll take my leave." He was halfway to the door before his words even registered. "I recommend you not move until the dizziness leaves you Mr. Weasley – and detention, also, Mr. Weasley, for disrupting my schedule. Thursday after dinner."

He was gone, slamming the door behind him.

I didn't quite blame him for being angry – after all, it's not like he could have refused us. My father has enough connections to bring the accusations of his service to the dark up again, and sentenced to Azkaban. Compared to that, seeing a Weasley nearly naked – at least, I hope it was still 'nearly' – was probably a tough pill to swallow, but still manageable.

I slapped Ron's wrist as he started to move. "Not until after the spell settles," I scolded – then realized, belatedly, that he hadn't had a chance to eat anything. "I'll call a houself to bring you up some food."

Inside, I nearly cried for joy.

Ron, my feisty little red fox, was _mine_. 


	11. Chapter 11

Claims  
Chapter Eleven 

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairings: Blaise/Ron, (background) Harry/Draco  
Rating: R  
WARNINGS: yaoi, slash, shonen ai, manipulation, possible lemon, "potty mouth", nudity, adult situations  
Spoilers: deviation of plot; no detailed knowledge beyond book four needed.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, when I had Ron in my bed and nervously fighting sleep, that I realized what was wrong. Mother had drilled it into my head over and over again about choosing and winning the perfect partner - and there was something that I had forgotten, something she had drilled into me not to do.

I was scaring him.

I had forgotten, in my haste to insure what was mine stayed mine, that he was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors are known for their courage - not their brains. They were more likely to stand up and take a hit than find a way to prevent it.

I had my prize, there was no need to rush anymore. Yes, I was anxious to have him, eager to take the next step - and what a wonderful bonding ceremony we would have - but it was more important that I didn't rush him into doing something...drastic. My family has been in Slytherin for generations, and has always known that love, the foolish emotion, comes _after_ marriage.

Gryffindor honor demanded it before.

This posed a bit of a problem, considering that I planned to marry one. I needed to make it seem...less frightening for him. Less like a job.

As proud as I was to finally have my fox in my grasp, it would all mean nothing if we spent every night in the manor in separate beds. If he was never with me, if the only time I ever got to take him was to seal the bond and generate an heir, then the whole thing was pointless.

I want all of him. Always. What can I say - I'm selfish. It's a Slytherin trait. Ambition gets the best of us.

Red squirmed again, desperately holding his eyes open, and I leaned down next to him and kissed him. "Go to sleep," I ordered as I pulled away, keeping it as chaste as that first kiss in the hall - well, second I guess, if you counted that first brush as a real kiss.

"But..."

"Shh..." I soothed. "It's all right, just go to sleep. No harm will come to you here. I'm here to protect you, remember."

He sighed, and his surrender to sleep was almost immediate - he was so tired, and I wondered briefly how much of that was my fault. I needed to back off a bit, but I didn't want to make it look like he was winning.

A reward, then. If I remembered correctly, he liked to play Quidditch with Potter over the break, along with chess and all the other trouble that he usually got into. He'd probably calm down a bit if I wasn't with him, but if I lent him the Nimbus Draco's father had gifted each member of the team with three years ago...it had more protection spells on it than that shoddy CleanSweep he used. And it might just make him feel better, too.

And I was all for making my boy feel good.

While it was fun to see him blush and squirm, I realized I was growing tired of intimidating him - backing him into corners to get what I wanted wasn't going to work forever, and I'd rather save it for those times that I really needed it, like getting him to take the potion that would allow him to conceive. _That_ long process would take quite a bit of effort, and would be most difficult if Red wasn't willing.

It occurred to me, as well, that my boy was probably also tired of being scared.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
